jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
On Your/My Own
Your Own/My Own is a song ''Sofia the First: Forever Royal. Lyrics Original :Vor' ::You've always have a friend or two ::Someone to lend a hand ::When times are tough you look to them ::To get out of a jam ::But now, no matter where you turn ::There's no one here but you ::You're all alone, your greatest fear ::Has finally come true :'Sofia' ::Just because I'm by myself ::Does not mean I will fold ::I don't need help to battle you ::I just need to be bold :'Vor' ::Spare me your heroic speech ::We both know you are wrong :'Sofia' ::I'm not afraid to stand alone :'Vor' :: My dear, you won't be standing long ::You're on your own, can't run away ::You've met your match this very day :'Sofia' ::I'm on my own but won't give in ::I'll get back up to fight again :'Vor' :: The good in you is fading fast ::And when it's gone you're mine at last :'Sofia' ::But like the sun, I'll rise once more :'Vor' ::Until night falls and wins the war (Instramental bridge) :'Sofia' ::There's a bond you'll never know ::A Power you can't feel ::The love you give comes back to you ::And makes you strong as steel ::If I remember those I love ::I keep them close to heart ::My love will shine from deep within ::And chase away the dark :'Vor' ::My darkness cannot be denied ::Your Little Light won't last ::I'll show you where real power lies ::One final wicked blast :'Sofia' ::You tried your worst to keep me down ::But, I'm still standing tall :'Vor' ::How can this be happening? :'Sofia' ::Because, I stand for one and all ::I'm on my own, I found the light ::To see me through the darkest night :'Vor' ::You're just a girl! This cannot be! :'Sofia' ::I'm more then that, but you can't see ::I may be small and on my own ::But I can feel how much I've grown ::My will is strong, my heart is true ::My love will be the end... ::Of... ::You! Connor Lacey's Quarantine Adventure :'Ryan/The Shredderette' ::You've always have a friend or two ::Someone to lend a hand ::When times are tough you look to them ::To get out of a jam ::But now, no matter where you turn ::There's no one here but you ::You're all alone, your greatest fear ::Has finally come true :'Wolf' ::Just because we're by ourselves ::Does not mean we will fold :: ::'Lacey' :: ::We don't need help to battle you ::We just need to be bold :'Vor' ::Spare us your heroic speech ::We both know you are work :'Nokama' : :We're not afraid to stand alone : :'Roodaka' :: My dear, you won't be standing long ::You're on your own, can't run away ::You've met your match this very day :'Stein' ::I'm on my own but won't give in ::I'll get back up to fight again :: ::'Teridax' :: The good in you all is fading fast ::And when it's gone you're ours at last :'Amber' ::But like the sun, I'll rise once more :'(G1)' ::Until night falls and wins the war (Instramental bridge) :'Lacey' ::There's a bond you'll never know ::A Power you can't feel ::The love you give comes back to you ::And makes you strong as steel ::If I remember those I love ::I keep them close to heart ::My love will shine from deep within ::And chase away the dark :'Ryan/The Shredderette' ::Our darkness cannot be denied ::Your Little Light won't last ::We'll show you where real power lies ::One final wicked blast :'Lacey' ::You all tried your worst to keep us down ::But, I'm still standing tall :'Nebula' : :How can this be happening? : : :'Lacey' ::Because, I stand for one and all :: ::'Irelanders' :: ::We're on our own, I found the light ::To see me through the darkest night :'Foot Empire' ::You're all just different beings! This cannot be! :'Irelanders''' ::We're more then that, but you can't see ::We may be different and on our own ::But we can feel how much we've grown ::Our wills are strong, our hearts are true ::Our love will be the end... ::Of... ::You! ' Trivia *This song Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs